The Ultimate Christmas Gift
by gamergirl8901
Summary: Hinata decides to tell Naruto how she feels...in the form of a Christmas gift. But she doesn't sign her name, so Naruto goes around Konoha looking for the sender to give her a thank you. NarutoxHinata


Welcome to my first ever Naruto x Hinata fic! This is a one-shot that popped into my head while I was sitting in my room, so I figured I'd put it out there. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**The Ultimate Christmas Gift**

Christmas Day was something Naruto didn't really look forward to. He never got presents from anyone and never had any to give away. Team 7 never exchanged Christmas gifts, birthday gifts, or gifts in general. So Naruto expected this Christmas to be just like any other day. What he wasn't expecting was a knock on his door very early in the morning.

"Who could that be?" Naruto asked himself, stifling a yawn. He walked towards his front door and opened it up, but no one was there. "Hello? Hello?" he called out. "Who's there?"

He looked down at his feet and saw something that made his heart skip: a card and a present. He felt the excitement building up. He never got a present, yet there was one sitting right on his doorstep. He stepped over the box to see who had knocked on his door, but no one was there. He assumed it was whoever had given him the gift, so he walked around for a few minutes, trying to find anyone he might know. No one was to be seen, so he walked back up to his apartment and happily carried his present inside.

"I wonder who it's from," Naruto said. "Maybe it's in the card!"

He went to open the card, but temptation caused him to go straight for the present instead. Because it was his first ever present, he carefully unwrapped the shiny silver wrapping paper and folded it very nicely. Underneath all the paper was a very pretty, solid blue case. It had a lock on it and the key was protruding from the lock. His heart was pounding as he carefully turned the key and opened the case. He gasped.

"Wow," Naruto said softly, his eyes shining brightly.

Inside was a very colorful, sparkling, handmade figurine of Naruto using the Rasengan. His fingers trailed slowly over the figurine, taking in every detail. His eyes were practically swimming with tears. He had never gotten anything in his life, much less a handmade figurine of himself using a technique he worked very hard on. He just sat staring at it for several minutes before he remembered that there was a card to go with it. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a glittery card with a giant snowflake on it. He opened the card and read it:

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**Merry Christmas! I hope you like the present I made you. It took a long time, but I know it was worth it. I only wish I had the courage to see your face when you opened it. At least I had the courage to give you this card and the present. I want this to be the best Christmas you'll ever have because you deserve it. You don't need to reply to this if you don't want to. I did it because I really care for you. And I also did it because you're worth it. You're worth all the trouble anyone could possibly go through to see your happiness. You're the strongest, bravest, most wonderful person I've ever known. I've watched you for so long, trying to get the courage to tell you all of these things. At least I've been able to write them down. Have a very Merry Christmas!**_

_**I…can't put my name here. I'm sorry.**_

Naruto laid the card down, his brain reeling from everything he just received. Someone had given him a beautiful gift, sent him such a complimentary card, but didn't sign their name? He wanted very much to figure out who it was so he could thank them. From the way everything was worded, it sounded like it was from a girl. Was it Sakura? No…it wasn't like her to say such things to him. Perhaps it was Ino…no. She hardly ever talked to him. And in any case, she was taken. He assumed it was someone single because of what the card read. Maybe it was Ten-Ten…but maybe it was Hinata…

"Argh! I have no clue!" Naruto exclaimed, frustrated. "Should I just go all over Konoha and ask every girl I see if she sent this to me?" He smiled. "Wait, that's a very good idea!"

He placed his figurine on top of his bedside table, put the card next to it, and got dressed quickly. He ate a quick bowl of ramen and dashed out the door at top speed, eager to find the sender of his gift. He first decided to go ask Sakura, in case he was wrong about her not being the sender.

He knocked on her front door. "Sakura! It's me!"

He heard a groan on the other side of the door. "Hello, Naruto," Sakura said sleepily. "What do you want so early in the morning?"

"Um…I was just wondering…" Naruto began, his face a little red, "…if maybe you sent me a gift this morning."

Sakura's eyes widened. She forgot to buy him something. "Um…I'm sorry, but no. It wasn't me."

"Oh, ok," Naruto replied. He had been right.

"I'm sorry! I just…I wasn't thinking when I went out Christmas shopping! But if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only person I forgot to buy for," Sakura explained apologetically.

"It's fine," Naruto said with a shrug. "I'm used to not getting things." He paused. "I have to go now, Sakura. I need to go find whoever sent me the present."

He ran off. As he ran, Sakura closed her door, feeling a little guilty and ashamed of herself for forgetting her teammate. Then again, she also forgot about Kakashi too. She just hoped neither of them would be harsh on her during their next training. Just when that thought crossed her mind, she remembered something.

"Neither of them got me anything either!"

Naruto hurried over to Ino's house, trying his luck with her. But he figured it wasn't her. She had her own boyfriend to buy things for. However, he knocked on her door all the same.

"Hello, Ino!" Naruto said brightly.

"Naruto? What do you want?" Ino asked, rubbing her eyes. "It's so early, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering if you gave me a present this morning," Naruto said.

"Nope, sorry. I only bought gifts for my family, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji," Ino answered. She stopped. "Did someone send you something?"

"Of course," Naruto replied, rolling his eyes. "Why else would I be here?" He turned around and started running. "Sorry to bother you, but I need to go find that person!"

Ino shook her head. "He's so enthusiastic about it. I wonder who really did give him a present…"

He didn't know where Ten-Ten lived, so Naruto decided to next try his luck with Hinata. He had been over there before to find Neji, so he knew where the house was. He only hoped it wasn't too early because he didn't want to enrage the entire clan. And Neji was never a very cheerful person, so Naruto shuddered to imagine him early in the morning. However, he got quite lucky. Hinata was already outside, sitting on the steps by herself. She didn't hear him approaching because he walked up to her instead of running, not wanting to startle her. Unfortunately, he did just that.

"Good morning, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

Hinata jumped and her face became slightly flushed. "Naruto! Um…good morning. Uh…" She just couldn't manage to form the question on her mind.

"So, Hinata, I have to ask you something," Naruto said, sitting next to her. She looked over at him, her eyes a little wide, her heart racing. "Did you send me a present this morning?"

Hinata's face got redder and she gasped. He watched her expectantly and she started to reply, wondering if the words would even come out. "Why? Did you…did you…like it?"

"Yes! I loved it! It was the best!" Naruto exclaimed, causing her face to become blood red. "So, did you send it to me?"

Hinata's heart was beating hard against her ribs. He loved her present? She could hardly believe her ears. "Y-yes…it was me…" she said quietly.

Naruto smiled. "Well, I just wanted to say…thank you, Hinata." His eyes were a little bright, causing Hinata's heart to skip a beat. He stood up and motioned for her to do the same. A second later, he stepped forward and embraced her tightly. She was so stunned she had to almost slap herself to keep from fainting. "It was better than anything I could've imagined getting."

"You're…you're welcome, Naruto," Hinata whispered, enjoying the hug.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you," Naruto said. He still hadn't let go of her. "I didn't get you anything in return…"

"It's ok, Naruto," Hinata replied. "You didn't have to." She gulped. "You're…you're better than any material item…"

At these words, Naruto stopped. He pulled away from her, causing her heart to stop. Had what she said upset him? She liked the embrace very much and didn't want what she said to end it.

"Naruto…" Hinata said quietly, but she stopped as he stepped forwards.

Naruto looked directly into Hinata's eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed him back, her heart jumping with excitement. After a minute that felt like a second, they pulled apart. Hinata's eyes were swimming with happiness and Naruto's face was flushed, though not nearly as red as hers.

"Thank you…Naruto…" Hinata managed to say, blinking to keep the tears in.

Naruto smiled. "You know, now that I think about it, that figurine is the second best gift I've ever been given." He was still looking in her eyes, sincerity clear in his face. "You're the first," he said softly.

Hinata couldn't control herself anymore. The tears just started spilling from her eyes and she rushed forward and flung her arms around him, pulling him into a very intense kiss. Naruto was taken by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

_I was wrong…Christmas really isn't that bad of a holiday. In fact, it's my favorite day of the year,_ Naruto thought happily.

**The End**

Ok, I don't know about all of my readers, but I absolutely loved this fic. I know it sounds arrogant, but I think it's the best one-shot I've ever written and I had to contain my inner-fangirl while I was writing. The reason I posted this fic on this day is because a year ago today, I lost my virginity to the first person I ever loved. Even though we're not together anymore, it's a very sacred day in my heart. I felt it was the best day to post my favorite fic of all the ones I've written. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
